Rumors
by M. L. Chi
Summary: Sesshomaru Nakamori canceling arranged marriage with Kagura Hotashi! Supposedly the fault of a prostitute! SessRin pairing
1. Chapter 1

To betray you must first belong

-Harold Philby

Inuyasha placed the newspaper in front him, pointing at the main article. Sesshomaru sighed, turning his eyes to the heading.

**_Sesshomaru Nakamori canceling arranged marriage with Kagura Hotashi! Supposedly the fault of a prostitute!_**

_What Kagura says happened!_

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled the newspaper from his half-brothers hands.

**Recently it was announced to the public that Sesshomaru Nakamori, vice-president of Nakamori and Co. and Kagura Hotashi, daughter of the CEO Naraku Hotashi of Gumo Sales, were no longer engaged. It came as a shock to most people even though Sesshomaru being known as a cold man with few emotions. It was stated yesterday in an interview with Kagura that Sesshomaru had been cheating on her with a prostitute** **who she only found out because she came to visit Sesshomaru without prior warning. Kagura stated that she walked in while he was taking off her shirt and that he was already in just his boxers. This is what Kagura stated in the interview.**

**Reporter: Mrs. Kagura what exactly happened?**

**Kagura: Well I felt the urge to go over and see Sesshomaru so I thought I would surprise him and not tell him. Recently he's been very busy with his father stepping down and all so I really thought he would like the surprise. When I walked in they were on the couch, Sesshomaru in his boxers and the prostitute was having her shirt pulled off by that cheater. I was so devastated that I yelled at Sess and the two immediately stopped. The wh*re left and Sesshomaru tried to explain but there was nothing he could say to make me believe differently.**

**R: What did it feel like?**

**Kagura: Devastating; I really trusted Sesshomaru and yet he betrayed me like that. It really makes me want to wretch.**

**R: Were you sad?**

**K: Yeah, I was but I'm over the tears. I just hope Inuyasha takes over instead of Sesshomaru, he's way more responsible.**

**R: Well any news of that?**

**K: No, sadly. Sesshomaru and his attorneys are not saying anything except that I'm lying.**

**R: How does that make you feel?**

**K: I don't know. It's natural to defend yourself but we all know Sesshomaru's lying. What would I have to gain from this?**

**R: Well nothing really. Why do you think Sesshomaru did it?**

**K: Because he hates the fact I refuse to lose my virginity until I'm married. He wanted a little action so he turned to some wh*re without my approval. I'm very disappointed in him. I though he was better than this.**

**R: I think we all were Kagura. Sesshomaru probably feels very guilty about what he's done to you now.**

Sesshomaru quit reading there, feeling as if he was going to puke. All Kagura was trying to do was get publicity. He had never touched a prostitute in his life, all he had been doing was chatting with his long-time friend Sara when Kagura came barging in, claiming that he was cheating on her when they were never a couple. Kagura and him had come to an agreement to just end the arranged marriage and keep quiet about what was going on but he had been stupid enough to not make her sign a contract on that and now she had gone blabbing to the press.

His father was already having tough problems with all the gossip, big contracts the company had going void and people turning to other companies. Soon there wouldn't be a company left to inherit, which would benefit the Gumo company big time. In other words, this had been a set-up so that the company would go under.

"Seems like Kagura is spreading rumors," Sesshomaru said, placing his finger on his lip to signal what he was thinking about what to do. He could come out and tell the truth, which who would believe but at that moment it was the only thing coming to him.

"Well no duh Captain Jerk Ass. The question is; what are you going to do about it?" Inuyasha asked in his usual rude tone of speaking. Inuyasha was probably worried that his reputation would be spoiled and that Kagome's father would end the arranged marriage between the boy and Kagome.

"I guess I set them straight," he said. He stood up and brushed the invisible lint off his pants before side-stepping Inuyasha and heading to the door. Even if he couldn't save this damned arrangement between him and Kagura, he could at least make it so that his company didn't go under.

"Wait, who's going to believe you?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru had managed to figure out a better way to address the situation.

"I will go to Sara and ask her to tell what happened as well. A prostitute would remain nameless in fear of authorities but if it was just a normal person why wouldn't they come out?" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded, understanding his plan. Sesshomaru knew he would have more proof on his side then Kagura would have if they compared the evidence. Sesshomaru was on the road to winning.

* * *

Yeah I know I start to many stories and then never get around to updating them. This is not one of those, this one actually has chapters 2-4 written out and chapter 5 in the works. I've been sitting on this long enought so here you go. Oh and BTW Sesshomaru species is never mentioned. That means you may think of him as a demon or as a human, your choice. And sorry this is so short, the others are longer so know worries. Oh and another BTW Sesshomaru isn't actually winning so don't worry and Rin will show up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"There are no accidents without intentions."

-Alex Miller

Rin surfed through the channels, bored out of her mind. It was a Wednesday and she was taking a break from her job. She was a children's author who barely scraped by on what she made. It was a tough job even though most people wouldn't think so. Hardly anyone bought her books and most critics over looked them for bigger prizes. It didn't help that the publishers kept putting on store racks the same day another book came out that had been hugely awaited.

Recently she had been given a good hunk of cash so she was allowed to take a break, it'd probably be good for her anyways. She decided on the news since there had been nothing good on. Right now it looked like they were about to show the clip of some interview with a fallen business man. How boring! She watched anyways.

The man on-screen was evidently none other than Sesshomaru Nakamori, the man who had recently broken a marriage arrangement with Kagura Hotashi over some prostitute. Ah, how this sounded like a good plot for some erotica writer.

From what she could tell, Sesshomaru was telling the reporter that it had only been his friend Sara who he had been talking to before Kagura came barging in and started throwing accusations. Kagura was evidently lying so that she could make his company go out of business. It made Rin want to barf at how far the high ones had fallen.

She quickly shut the T.V. off. It wasn't very entertaining to hear grown people playing tattle-tale. If she wanted that she could go and volunteer at her nephew's school. The young writer stood up and went to her computer.

She wiggled the mouse, jump-starting the old thing and checked her email. In her inbox was a message from her long-distance friend Charlotte, asking her if she had heard the news about that Sesshomaru-ordeal.

_To Charles_,

_You too? Come on; is that the only interesting thing in this world? What about starving kids in Africa or global warming? There has to be something more interesting in this world._

_Rin _

Rin sighed, why couldn't something interesting happen to her. None of her books were popular and she had no fan-mail what so ever. It was just one of those days where she wanted to have never woken up.

Rin made her mind up and grabbed her coat. It wouldn't hurt to go outside now would it? She could probably clear her mind of all the things that were bothering her. And anyways, going out always gave her new ideas.

The outside world was not all sunny and bright. It was a drab, grey day where the sky didn't know if it wanted to rain or not so it just left the clouds there. It wasn't surprising, it was November after all.

As she passed throughout the town she realized just how dead it was out today. Was everyone curled up at home, awaiting the news on this Sesshomaru guy? To her it was a bunch of shit. Rin stopped right at the door of her favorite flower shop, Amethyst Orchirds, as she peered inside to see who was there.

She gasped as she saw the silver hair, similar to the guy that ruling the media at the moment. She mentally scolded herself, it didn't have to be him, it could be someone who had the same hair color. She pushed the door, the bell that alerted the workers of a new customer clinging in the background. She trudged over to the roses, her favorite spot in the entire shop.

"Hey miss, do you know which is better for my girlfriend?" someone asked from behind her. Rin turned around and was greeted with a face that was similar to that Sesshomaru but different at the same time. She looked over the bouquets in his arms. Both were beautiful but she knew if she was the one getting them she would choose the one with the roses and violets.

"That one," she said pointing to it. The man nodded enthusiastically before walking to the counter to buy it. She smiled; whoever his girlfriend was, she was a lucky girl. She turned back around and returned to looking through the flowers when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey let me get make it up to you for helping me," the man from before said. Rin gulped, well now that was awkward.

"No, that's okay. I didn't really help much," she said a moment later. The man shook his head, she was being too shy. It looked like she needed a pick-me-up and so taking her to coffee wouldn't be bad. Anyways, it wasn't like anyone could blame him of cheating, Sesshomaru would be there too.

"We wouldn't be alone, my brother would be there," he said. Rin thought about it for a moment, well as long as she wasn't alone with him she would be fine.

"All right but once you're done with coffee promise me you'll give those to your sweetheart," she said. The man nodded, leading them to his car.

They drove in silence except for when he asked her for her name. The rest was complete silence, something she hated. Silence, was something she had been scared of for a long time, something she would never get over.

"Well we're here," he said. Rin nodded, she was kind of wondering who his brother was. It couldn't possibly be that man-whore could it?

"Oh, and don't mention the things going on between him and Kagu, he's feeling bad enough," Inuyasha, said confirming her fear. It was _that_ Sesshomaru.

They entered the café and Rin's eyes immediately landed on Sesshomaru. He was hard to miss. And also very sad. Rin felt her heart try to open a little to the man to comfort to him. She immediately locked that up; she would not fall in love with a complete stranger just because he looked sad. Anyways she had sworn off dating long ago.

Inuyasha told he would get her some coffee if she sat down with Sesshomaru and tried to talk him out of his shell and since Rin hadn't brought any money she agreed.

Rin sat in the seat next to them and looked at her hands in her lap. She had to admit it was very awkward to be near him when she didn't even know him. She groped for anything to say, anything at all.

"My brother is trying to set us up," he stated. She stared at him in shock, why would he think that?

"What?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru was looking at her face, trying to tell why Inuyasha thought she would be good for him. He couldn't figure it out either.

"I don't know, it's obvious though," he said. Inuyasha decided to join them then, handing her the cup of coffee. She thanked but remained silent the majority of the time. Inuyasha left when he was done, just as he had promised too, leaving her alone with Sesshomaru again.

"Well I should get going," she said while standing up. Sesshomaru grabbed her fore-arm and glared at her.

"I will drive you when I'm done." Rin couldn't figure out why he would offer such a thing when she was capable enough to walk home on her own.

"You don't have to do that," she argued. Sesshomaru shook his head and shot her a more menacing glare then before. Rin gulped and looked away.

"Do not argue, I will drive you and in return to you will go to some foolish dinner function that I must attend with a date," he said. Rin's head whipped around to look at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Why me?"

"Because you are unlike other girls. You intrigue me and I must go to it so I might as well bring the one that I have an interest in," he said. Rin gulped, was he asking her on a date? "I am not asking you, you have no choice. Let's just say it's a return favor for driving you home."

"Okay," Rin said with a nod. She couldn't help but linger on what Sesshomaru said; she had intrigued him. What did he mean by that?

* * *

Okay hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of Rumors. To all of you who care, since I've got a few of these chapters written I'll update every few days. Yeah I know that for those of you who always want an update well sorry. I normally put up a chapter and take months to update but your lucky and you get my more updated story. So yeah, thank Story(-cough-Charles-cough-) for looking over this chap. And to all of you who read this, it wouldn't hurt to leave review. It makes me feel all warm inside that people care enough to do that for me. So yeah, you see that box below this? All you have to is type a few words in and make the author feel good. I will not hold a story hostage though so expect an update soon. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

"Force is all-conquering, but its victories are short-lived."

-Abraham Lincoln

Rin glared into the depths of her closet. All of her dresses looked like she was going to a funeral. Black this and Black that, it was all she owned dress wise. But then, why did she care? She hadn't even been given an option in going he just said so. Maybe if she didn't dress up he wouldn't force her to go? Well it was worth a shot.

Rin turned to the couch and plopped herself down on it. If he came and got all pissy then let him, she wasn't going to go just because he said so. He didn't rule her life, hell, they barely knew each other.

The doorbell decided to ring at that moment, alerting Rin that the person she for no reason at all hated at the moment was there. Rin considered for a moment just ignoring but from seeing Sesshomaru in real life she was certain he could break her door down if he wanted to. And seeing as she was pretty broke, she decided that she would let him in and deal with her refusal to go.

When Rin opened the door Sesshomaru just stood there with a disapproving look. Obviously he wasn't pleased with something and whether it was her state of dress or whatever, he was going to be very patient.

"Get dressed now. We must be there in an hour and it's a forty-five minute drive," he said while grabbing her wrist and hauling her inside her own apartment. It was a one-bedroom apartment so it was pretty easy to find her bedroom.

"No," she said when they arrived at her bedroom door. She knew she was walking on thin ice but what was he going to do, dress her himself?

"Don't force my hand," he warned. Rin stuck at her tongue but quickly clamped down on it when she was thrown over Sesshomaru's shoulder. What was he doing now? No, he wouldn't dare would he? Evidently he did.

Sesshomaru sat the women down on her bed before walking to her closet and picking the first dress he saw. He gave it a quick glance over and deemed it acceptable. He returned to Rin, set the dress down and gave a good tug on her shirt. The shirt came up over her head, leaving the top half of her body bare. God was this embarrassing, especially since she hadn't been wearing a bra. Sesshomaru sighed before walking over to the dresser and opening the top drawer like he knew where everything was in her home. He pulled out the first bra he saw and returned to Rin, offering the piece of clothing to her. Rin, who was blushing furiously grabbed it from his hands and quickly put it on. Sesshomaru got down on one knee next and pulled of the yoga bottoms she had been wearing from her body, revealing her bright pick underwear. He then handed her the dress and told her to get dressed.

"No, you've gone this far you can finish it." Rin couldn't believe her words and the fact she was giving him permission to do this. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate though; he stood her up and slipped the dress on over her head. He grabbed a pair of her shoes and dragged her down to his car and began to drive.

Rin couldn't believe he had actually done that. She also couldn't believe that when she had found out what he was doing she hadn't shoved him out the door and called police. What he had done was illegal wasn't it?

"I could report you," Rin stated. The young writer heard Sesshomaru chuckle. Obviously her threat was scary enough. "You'll go to jail," she continued. Sesshomaru was still chuckling. Why wouldn't he take her threat seriously?

"The cops would let me go if I gave them enough," he said in his cold tone. Rin couldn't believe what he had just said. If he had too he would bribe the cops. That was illegal too!

"But that's illegal!" Rin protested.

"Business should be illegal and business men like myself always know how to get around those pesky things called laws. Did you know last year that the head CEO of Gumo Sales raped and murdered a woman and yet he got away without any public records of the case and five-thousand dollar fine?" Sesshomaru said. Rin gasped, but a man who did that could get a lot of time behind bars and a much higher fine than that. How had this guy gotten off with so little?

"But he should be behind bars!" Rin exclaimed. Sesshomaru nodded, he too thought that Naraku had gotten off too easily. Still, that didn't change anything.

"He should be. I agree with you on that but from what I heard, he gave the police a five-million dollar donation and the judge got that same amount," he said. Rin sat there, shocked at how dirty business really was. She began wishing that she never had met Sesshomaru again.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Rin could've sworn that Sesshomaru could hear her heart-beat though, she was that nervous. From what Rin could put together, a struggling writer like herself would never be able to survive the high-end of the social class. She felt she was on a do-or-die mission and that she couldn't make anyone hate her or else someone would do some digging and find out who she was and what she did.

By the time Rin and Sesshomaru arrived it was five minutes from starting. Sesshomaru cursed, he hated being late or on-time. If he could he would always be some-place early.

Rin on the other hand was a train-wreck. He hands were sticky and she felt a cold sweat break out across the back of her neck. The young write felt as if she were being thrown to a pack of rabid wolves.

"Sesshomaru!" A silky, feminine voice called out. Rin froze when she felt Sesshomaru stiffen. From what she knew of Sesshomaru he wasn't shy or awkward and he didn't really care about others so why was he so stiff now?

"Kagura," Sesshomaru replied. Rin turned her head slightly to get a look at the women. She was beautiful, her black hair pulled up in a small pony-tail and her red eyes rimmed with green eye-shadow. Rin couldn't fathom why these two had split, the complimented each other nicely.

"What have you brought with you this time dear? Some lowlife whore?" Kagura asked. Now Rin could understand why Sesshomaru didn't care about their ex-relationship. Kagura was a bitch, from what Rin could tell she was also a possessive type.

"This is Rin. She is my date and no, she is not some whore like yourself," Sesshomaru said. Rin was appalled by the fact she actually felt smug. She didn't know at that moment who to trust; Sesshomaru or Kagura? Kagura's eyes narrowed and Rin got the feeling she was about to do something very rude.

"You know what; I can't believe that after this whole incident where you almost went to jail for having a prostitute you still think it's okay to have more. You know what, all you want to do is fuck some whore and then pretend it never happened," Kagura accused. A crowd had gathered around, all gasping and staring. Naraku stepped out from the crowd to stand by his daughter.

"Sesshomaru you've already brought enough shame down upon mine and yours. It would be best if you just gave up now and left," Naraku said in his chilling tone. Rin had inched her way so that she was half-hidden behind Sesshomaru.

"But you are the one who planned this entire thing aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked. All the gasps from the crowd informed Rin that most of them believed Kagura was the victim and Sesshomaru should've been the one behind bars.

"I know not what you speak of. I had no plan nor did my darling daughter. You are the one who should be ashamed of yourself because you are the one who sleeps with dirty prostitutes and brings whores to social events," Naraku shot back. Sesshomaru laughed and Rin looked at him with a surprised glare.

"Yet you get all huffy just because someone who evidently did many wrongs just told the truth. Kagura is not the victim and you are not innocent. You were the one that planned this and you were the one who had Kagura fulfill your plan. If anyone is at fault here it is you and Kagura," Sesshomaru said. Another man stepped out from the crowd. He was obviously the host of this event.

"Mr. Nakamori would you please leave and take your date with you. We cannot have fighting going on the entire time so please leave," the man said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes into his death glare before grabbing Rin's wrist and dragging her back to his car.

The ride back to town was filled with an angry silence. Rin kept her eyes focused on the scenery as it passed them by, her thoughts turned to the events at the party. She let those thoughts go when she realized that Sesshomaru had just passed the turn-off to her apartment.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked, her panic beginning to take over. Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice it thought or he was ignoring.

"We are going to my home. I am in no mood to have to deal with dropping you off," Sesshomaru said. Rin's panic and fear escalated; she barely knew that guy and he was kidnapping her. That was the second illegal thing that evening.

The look in Sesshomaru's eyes kept her from protesting but she was beginning to fear for her life. He wouldn't would he?

* * *

Why hello! Fancy meeting you here. Yes I know Sesshomaru was an ass in this chap but hey, it's what he does. I in no way support undressing people without their permission or kidnapping people butit's for the story. Now I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews( they made me very happy) and if you could drop some more I wouldn't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

There is nothing that puts a man more in your debt than that he owes you nothing.

-Mark Caine

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk while thinking about what he could do to make people think he was the one telling the truth when Inuyasha stormed in and once more dumped a newspaper on his desk. Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow at his brother but turned his attention to the paper when Inuyasha said nothing.

**_Sesshomaru Nakamori brings prostitute to social gathering and then picks a fight with Kagura Hotashi and her father Naraku Hotashi!_**

Kagura speaks out!

Sesshomaru let out a low growl. What the hell was wrong with the news reporters? Sesshomaru had never talked to a prostitute in his life and this was the second time he was being accused of having one. And the worst part was the fact Rin, who was an innocent by-stander, just got caught up in his mess. His eyes flicked to the rest of the article.

**Last night at a party being hosted Koga Ookino, Sesshomaru Nakamori arrived with his date, another prostitute. Kagura came over to them before the start of the party to say hello to them when Sesshomaru insulted her. Naraku Hotashi, Kagura's father, stepped in to put Sesshomaru in his place but then Sesshomaru went on to accuse Naraku and Kagura for setting this entire thing up. Koga had to ask Sesshomaru to leave in the end and everything else went fine that evening. We sat down with Kagura and Naraku after the party for another interview and here is what they had to say.**

**Reporter: Why do you think Sesshomaru insulted you Miss. Kagura?**

**Kagura: Because he hates me for 'ruining' his reputation even though it's his fault for having prostitutes.**

**R: What did he say to you?**

**K: He called me a whore and a bitch.**

**R: Mr. Naraku what do you think of this?**

**Naraku: I think Sesshomaru has taken a wrong turn in his life and things are spiraling out of control for him. I think things could be fixed if he just handed over his company to Inuyasha and got some help. It's very obvious he doesn't care about women and could be abusive to future partners. It would be best if he did some time too.**

**R: Okay, so Kagura what's your opinion?**

**K: I think the same things as my dad but I think he shouldn't be allowed to date or have romantic relationships because of this. Its proof he's an abusive partner and a cheater.**

Sesshomaru stopped there. The lies were so obvious the Sesshomaru had a hard time believing that the reporter and everyone that read this believed them. Then again they believed he had had prostitutes when it was quite clear that he would never touch such a dirty creature.

"What're you going to about this?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru thought about it; he could tell them the truth but then why would they listen? They hadn't in the past. Why did everyone support Kagura? Was it because she was a girl?

"I don't know," Sesshomaru admitted. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"Well figure it out. Rin's a good girl and she doesn't deserve to be caught in a rich man's lies," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Was Inuyasha suggesting he was lying? "And no, not your lies, though I'm sure there are many of those, Naraku's."

"Hn, I must agree with you brother. It would be best if we could do something to make the reporters forget," Sesshomaru said. His eyes flicked to the door when he heard a startled gasp. Ah, that was right; he had brought Rin here last night for no reason.

"Rin you may come in," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha wasn't surprised to see the young writer, instead he handed the paper to her. After a few moments of silence Rin opened her mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with this bitch?" Rin screeched. Sesshomaru nodded, he could understand her frustration and confusion. Kagura was definitely being a bitch at the moment, though Sesshomaru could not see why. What had he done to her or Naraku?

"I have no clue," Sesshomaru replied. Sesshomaru could see out of the corner of his eye Inuyasha nodding. Rin just looked up with a confused scowl.

"What did you do to her?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru through his hands in the air to signal he was innocent. Rin just sighed and turned her head back to the paper. "Sesshomaru did you read the part about you not deserving to be in a romantic relationship?"

"I did and I was thoroughly appalled," Sesshomaru said. What the hell had the press been thinking when they published this? He would never do anything like this and it was quite clear that those two were lying.

"Can you take me home?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded; he had after all been the one to bring her here, he would be the one to take her back to her house. Rin nodded before setting the paper back down on his desk.

"I owe you something for not freaking out last night when I brought you back here," Sesshomaru said when they were in his car. Rin looked at him with wide eyes, a little shocked by Sesshomaru's suggestion.

"Well if you bought me a kitten I'd be happy," Rin suggested. Sesshomaru's eyes brow turned downwards and it was obvious he though her suggestion was disgusting.

"Fine though I think a puppy would be better," Sesshomaru said. Rin laughed, she would have never pegged Sesshomaru for the dog type. Then again, one would never peg her for a cat type either.

It was a quick drive to the animal shelter. Rin was so excited, she was finally getting that kitten she had wanted since she had been a kid. And the best part was she didn't even have to pay for it.

By the time she had found the kitten she wanted, Rin had a feeling Sesshomaru was ready to just drag her out of there. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had. The girl who had them signing the contracts asked them if they had both agreed on a kitten or if had just been Rin's idea. Then she went on to ask for a picture of the couple and their new kitten. Rin was shocked when Sesshomaru didn't explode.

When Sesshomaru finally dropped her off at her home, the two had barely said a word to each other. Rin didn't know what to say except good luck. He obviously needed it since it seemed that no one was going to cut him some slack.

"Well good luck," Rin said. She felt so awkward now that they were parting. She also felt a little sad. She would miss Sesshomaru even though they barely knew each other.

"Yes, you too. I hope we keep in touch Rin," he said before leaving. Rin sighed; she would if she knew how. But then hadn't she heard the name Nakamori and Co. in the past? She had a little digging to do.

* * *

I was pissed at the story okay?

**At the moment I have a ton of shit to deal with in real life and although I love fanfics and writing, at the moment my muse is dead and for the life of me I could not write something worth shit. With that said all of my stories are on hold until further notice. I swear that I shall get to my stories as soon as life isn't as hectic but for now this must happen. I promise that each story I've started will be finished at one point and hopefully one will be some time this year but for now I call haitus.**

**My apologies for any trouble this causes any body.**


End file.
